Twinly Birthdays
by gothicangel14
Summary: It's the 6th birthday of twins Dylan & Annabelle Ootori. And Misa and Kyoya are planning a fun birthday party for the both filled with family and fun. As well Misa and Kyoya look over there children and see how much there like them. Annabelle like Kyoya and Dylan like Misa, and the actual party for the twins. How much fun will this be. (Kyoya.O x OC pairing)
1. Annabelle

**Twinly Birthdays**

**Chapter 1- Annabelle**

***Misa's POV***

I had walked into the room of my soon to be 6 year old daughter. It was the day before the birthday of Annabelle and Dylan. I had rubbed Belles shoulder " Sweetie it's time to get up it's Saturday and Daddy made breakfast." I smiled as she woke up and rubbed her eyes getting up and making her bed.

"Okay Mommy." she opened her eyes but didn't move.

I smiled, she was definitely like her father in that way. She soon got up and put on her glasses and got up making her bed and then grabbing clothes to wear. I helped her when she needed it, she was adorable to me. she looked like me and her father in one. Her eyes were a bright topaz and her hair was long and onyx colored like Kyoya's and with the glasses he looked alot like her father. She was my little girl, but she acted older than her age. She spoke very well for 6 and she had a brilliant mind. She knows the whole alphabet forwards and backwards and knows good math (As much as a 6 year old can know anyway). And i already knew she was probably gonna be like me clothing wise, very punk and rocker style. She already has part of it going on, and she was less girlier than expected I was actually very happy with it. When Kyoya and I took her shopping she asked mostly for jeans and t-shirts, less skirts and dresses. I remember what I said to Kyoya that day.

"I think we have ourselves a little rebel here." I smiled happily.

"She get's it from you." Kyoya smirked.

Belle sat on a small stool we got for her room as I ran a brush through her hair. "So you excited for tomorrow. You and Dylan's birthday is tomorrow, 6 years old that's a big. How do you want your hair sweetheart."

"Can I have it in a braid like yours Mom." she smirked

"Of course." I began to braid her hair.

" Otherwise, I can't wait. I get to spend the day with You, Daddy and Dylan." she smiled "And uncle Hikaru and Kaoru come tomorrow!" she smiled happily.

I smirked " You really love it when your Uncles Come over don't you." I giggled as i finished the bow with a purple ribbon.

She jumped up and smirked "Yes! There the best uncles ever."

I picked her up "Well tomorrow they're gonna be there and give you the biggest hug ever." we walked downstairs seeing Kyoya making breakfast and Dylan sitting in a chair reading a book. Annabelle jumped out of my arms went and hugged Kyoya.

Kyoya looked down at her "Hey Belle." he leaned down and kissed her forehead and went back to cooking. As I came over he kissed me gently "Good Morning."

"Good Morning, can you believe it. Tomorrow Annabelle and Dylan are gonna be 6. She reminds me so much of you by the way." I smiled as he put his arm around me.

"Yep, they are growing up. And how is our 6 year old daughter like me." he smirked.

I smiled as took a blueberry from the box "She's a very well speaker and very intelligent like you and me. She's very good at math, which is where you excel. And also when she gets up in morning it takes a few minutes like you and i've seen the way she picks out clothes in the morning. She'll look through a few things like you and then silently talk to herself about it to see if it looks good. Don't think i haven't seen you do it. And also with that dark hair and cute pair of glasses it makes me think of you."

Kyoya looked at her and smiled "Yep, she is like me." He looked at her as she she was writing some things down in a smaller black notebook she kept to herself."

I whispered to him "She even has her own Black Notebook. She carries it around everywhere she goes. Just like you used to."

A grin appeared on his face. " She is me."

I smirked "She is, maybe one day she can find someone like me for her."

"That won't be for a while, but i hope the same, and your son is the same as you."

Misa smiled " I bet so huh?''

Kyoya smirked "Yes, and i'll tell you how."

-To be continued-


	2. Dylan

**Twinly Birthdays**

**Chapter 2- Dylan**

***Kyoya's POV***

Misa smiled at me " So how is Dylan like me." It was after breakfast and we were cleaning up the mess we had all made. She smiled at me as Kissed her gently.

"He is exactly like his mother in many ways, let's start off from this morning."

- A few hours ago-

Dylan had crept into the room and nudged me gently awake. I woke up seeing a little boy with messy black hair and topaz eyes. I sat up and picked him up " Dylan there better be a good reason why you woke daddy." My hair was a mess and I can barely see anything except Dylan as he kissed my cheek " I couldn't sleep daddy, and also it's that 10:45" I smiled as he said each number. " And also i thought we could do something special for Mommy and Belle."

"And what would that be." I smirked as he held onto me to stand while keeping balance on the bed.

He smiled "Breakfast, Mommy and Belle both love when you make breakfast." he hugged me "And I can draw Mom and Belle a picture of us."

" I think they would love it." I hugged him and carried him into his room. " Pick out some clothes ok. And then i'll help you get dressed." I watched him as he ran around trying to look for things to wear. After 20 minutes he finally picked something out, it was a new shirt Misa bought him with Dinosaurs on it. I helped him put it on, he handed me a comb " Can you fix my hair Dad."

"Sure buddy." I combed through it for him, showing off his face. "You are just adorable."

"Do I look like you Daddy?" He smirked

I picked him up and carried him " Of course, you and sister look like your mother and I."

He smiled and said to me "Is the family coming tomorrow I wanna see my Uncle Hikaru and Kaoru." he chuckled " And also grandma and grandpa!"

I patted his head as I grabbed my clothes and quickly got dressed in the bathroom. I walked back outside of the room and carried him outside, I loved he was so energetic like Misa in so many ways.

He became my little helper as we cooked getting me what I needed when I needed it. And afterwards he sat quietly drawing a picture. I checked on him and I saw he was very colorful and was drawing very well. Like Misa who always loved to use colorful things.

I smirked "This is a wonderful drawing of our family Dylan."

He smiled "I loved drawing it." his smile was big and proud.

Misa came down in her glasses not wanting to put on her contacts yet with her hair messed up and her pajamas on. Dylan ran over to her and hugged her. Misa smiled down and picked him up "Hello, my special birthday boy." She smiled

"Hi Mommy, Daddy and I are making you and Annabelle Breakfast. And I drew you this." he grabbed the picture. " It's us..our family."

I saw Misa smiled "Aww it's beautiful honey."

He smiled like Misa, I walked over and kissed Misa's cheek "Go back to bed honey, I'll have Dylan come get you when you need to get ready."

She smiled "Okay, Dylan help Daddy okay."

He nodded " I will Mommy!"

-Present-

Misa was smiling " How does that remind you of me."

I held her close "Because he's passionate of what he does, he loves to bring a smile to a person's face. And also he woke me up early in the morning to do something for someone else. And also when he loves and is dedicated to something he sticks with it until the job is done. Who does that sound like to you."

She smirked "Me."

"Yes you. Now look at him." They both looked seeing him humming a song on the radio drawing some pictures as Annabelle was writing in the blacknote looking around. She looked at her brother and they smiled at each other, Annabelle's glasses gleaming from the sun.

Misa looked at me " They're up to something."

I smirked "Yes, they look like us back in Ouran." I kissed her " They're both our kids"

She nodded " Our troubling kids. "


	3. The Twins Plans

**Twinly Birthdays**

**Chapter 3(Pt.1)- Twins Plan**

***Annabelle's POV***

I looked at my twin brother smiling, my glasses gleaming from the sun technically but we were both planning something. And whenever I schemed my glasses gleamed somehow, my Uncle Hikaru says I get it from my dad. We walked up the stairs and into my room and started to write things out on my whiteboard. I heard footsteps and hid the whiteboard for a new one and started drawing a new picture. My father walked in smiling "Annabelle, can I talk to you. Dylan can you go help Mommy downstairs."

He nodded and went downstairs "I'm coming to help Mom."

I heard Mom pick him up and start to giggle with him, them to were totally alike. Dad looked at me "Sweety, I know something is going on between you and your brother. Your daddy was the same when he was younger." He sat next to me " Now what do you have planned."

I sighed and switched out the fooling whiteboard for the one with the plan on it. "Dylan and I have a plan to play a prank on Uncle's Hikaru & Kaoru. We're in a contest to see on who can out twin who. And I came up with a great plan for Dylan and I to follow." I saw my dad look it over and smile and pull me up to his lap.

" Well baby girl you have a very good plan, tell me about it." he smiled proudly.

"Well, earlier this week I was able to find out that a bowling ball...well toy bowling ball can fit into our gutter and at the party Dylan can roll the ball down the gutter at the right moment to roll down into a pouch we have set up. Which will lower the ball down to fall into the garden which will hit a switch to inflate a ball which I can throw to a target at a perfect time to knock over a bucket filled with caramel and then trigger another bucket of feathers. And maybe you can help." I smiled at him "Daddy even though I'm 7 I came up with a good plan."

He smirked " It's brilliant, how can I help you."

I looked at him " Can you and Mom keep Uncle Hikaru and Kaoru busy patio."

He looked at me "Of course. Your uncles played a lot of jokes on me in highschool I think it's time for payback." He smiled at me both out glasses gleaming. "Let me go convince Mom."

"Don't need to Dylan told me." Mom walked in and smiled at me "Belle i'm proud that you came up with this. And do you have it all set up."

I nodded " All we need to do is distract Uncle Hikaru and Kaoru and then Dylan and I got the rest from there. " I grabbed Dylan's hand and he smiled.

He looked at me and then Mom and Dad "We're twin siblings. We stick together and always will, she has my back and I have hers."

I heard Mom say to Dad "We've raise some good kids." and he nodded to her. And they were correct. They raised really good kids.


End file.
